


Christmas Cookies

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [12]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is baking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

Eliot flipped through the old worn cook book with all of his mother's cookie recipes. He'd promised he'd make Christmas cookies for the kids at the shelter. He'd already done the bulk of the spritzer cookies in reds and greens with sprinkles and sugar coatings and they were packed in plastic bins to keep them fresh until the weekend. The same with the peanut brittle and the many dozens of chocolate chip cookies. Now it was time to make the decorated sugar cookies. He dug through the shelves to find the cookie cutters his mother had given him when he'd gone to visit after Toby had taught him to cook. 

Lost in thought and memories as he rolled out the first batch of dough, he started when he heard her ask, "Can I help?"

"Shit, Parker, don't scare me like that," he stated, rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead. 

"Sorry," she said, then giggled, "you have flour all over your face."

Glaring at her he rubbed his hand over his forehead again. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Can I help you make cookies?"

"Why?"

"Why not? You've been baking for days and I thought maybe you'd like to help." 

"I got this, but if you'd like to keep me company that's okay," he conceded. He actually didn't mind her company as long as she wasn't trying to push his buttons. 

"What are you making?"

"My momma's sugar cookies. We use to make them together when I was a kid."

"Tell me about it."

"Normally he wouldn't talk about his childhood with anyone. It was another time in his life and he liked to keep that part of him separate from who he'd become but the longer he was with Nate and the team, the more he found himself becoming the person he once had been and the past he didn't like to take about was the time in between.


End file.
